Anata no Tame Ni
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: A series of letters from different characters of digimon to one another. Pairings, irrelevance ( which will be explained), love, randomness and maybe a bit of OOCness (both to do with characters and control). Full details inside! T just in case. 01-05
1. Chapter 1: How Can I Tell You?

**Welcome to 'Anata No Tame Ni'. The title means 'For You' in Japanese and for those of you who don't understand, this story is basically the characters writing letters to one another. All characters will know of the journeys from different seasons and events that are changed or completely irrelevant and never happened will have a one-shot after the letter.**

**Each letter will most likely have a pairing and I plan on doing most pairings so none of them are relevant to one another. For instance, if I do Rukouji, the next letter could be Hikouji. So...yeah. Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Takumi (Orimoto Izumi/Zoe and Kanbara Takuya)  
**

* * *

**Anata no Tame Ni  
****Chapter One  
How Can I Tell You?**

* * *

Dear Izumi,

I don't know why. I just saw you and…you were perfect. You annoyed the hell out of me, but then again, so did Kouji and we're best friends now.

But you…you were different. You stand out from the crowd; you aren't like any girl I've ever met and not just because of your hair or your sense of style, but because of your personality.

You were a firecracker, a listener, an optimiser – remember that time you convinced even Kouji to help the Gomamon in less than two minutes? – a friend, and a protector.

You were like an older sister to Tomoki, Junpei, Kouji and even Kouichi when he came along – although the twins and Junpei are older than you.

I can honestly say that I was never bored when you were there.

And then…at Ofanimon's castle…well, I guess that's why I'm writing to you. What I was going to tell you in the library was…

I love you, Orimoto Izumi.

I really love you, and hanging onto the hope that you might feel the same about me was the only thing that kept me sane during our journey.

So…that's it I guess.

I love you, Izumi.

From Takuya

* * *

**As all events were relevant to Frontier, there will be no story behind the letter. Also, the next one will be longer; I wanted Takuya's to be short and sweet. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Then Came You Part One

**I'm back with the second chapter. And I forgot this last time so I don't own Digimon anymore than you invented the computer you're reading this on.**

**Reviews:  
**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: **I'm glad that you liked it! ^-^

**DigiDestined Ninja of Sunshine: **Huh...that's actually not a bad idea... *laughs evilly on a swivel chair in a thunder storm* I won't ask, but still, that's good. I might use that at some stage... _might. _Not giving away anything.

**Pairing: Rukouji (Makino Ruki/Rika Nonaka and Minamoto Kouji/Koji)**

* * *

**Anata no Tame Ni  
Chapter 2.1  
Then Came You Part One**

* * *

Dear Ruki,

I had to write a letter to someone for homework and I didn't have anyone else to write to...except Izumi, but she constantly emails me so there wouldn't be much use in writing. I don't really know what to say...except why.

Why did it have to be you?...and Renamon, of course. Why did _you _have to be the one to save my brother and I from Sandiramon down in the train station? I was angry when you did; I never did like accepting help. You didn't seem too pleased with me either; Kouichi's still laughing over how you pulled me onto Kyubimon! If you hadn't come when you did... well, since neither of us had our D-Scanners with us, I don't think it would have ended well.

And looking back, considering Sandiramon was literally about to bite my head off, I'm glad that you came when you did.

I didn't think I'd see you again after you dropped us off with Jenrya and told us to leave it to someone else for a change and get to safety...But when you defeated the D-Reaper and convinced your mother to let you transfer schools...it was our school that you ended up in. I was the one who was chosen to show you around; it was almost funny how pissed off you were when you saw me. We argued the entire time I was showing you around and you seemed to hate me...

But later that week when Kouichi and I got into a fight - or rather, I got into a fight and he was just pulled into it - those idiots who are always trying to defeat Daimon Masaru had us pinned up against the wall.

One was trying to choke me and the others were attempting to restrain Kouichi. Then you walked calmly towards us, looked at what was going on and then punched Katsuma away from me. Obviously, I fell...and landed pretty roughly, but you didn't help me up; you knew that I wouldn't want you to. After a minute, I got up and started fighting again, but this time, you were there to help. If I recall correctly, you had managed to slip on a brass knuckle so those idiots had a nasty surprise.

Later that week, we brought you out for dinner and a movie as a thank you present for helping us win the fight...as well as saving us from Sandiramon and Katsuma. I asked you out soon after, but you refused.

That was over a month ago...and I'm only realising now that I never said thank you for helping us.

So...thank you, Ruki. And I'll see you when you get home from Spain. Just remember that my offer still stands if ever you're interested.

From Kouji

* * *

**So, that's it for this chapter. I know that there's a lot of events that didn't happen in any episodes and that I changed the episode 'Snakes, Trains and Digimon'/'The Order to Capture the Digimon! The Sinister Foreboding!' so there will be a one-shot where all of this will be explained.**

**On separate notes, I have no idea if Katsuma is the name of the guy who fights Masaru. I just saw him under the character list from the episode where he gets into a huge fight, so I used it. Also, no; Kouichi didn't get into the fight. He was kind of pulled into it by Katsuma when Kouji started fighting.**

**So...yeah. Look out for the next chapter.**


End file.
